


Our Fateful Reunion

by fruitsudans



Series: Fate KaiShin AU [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a very self-indulging fate au, fate cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsudans/pseuds/fruitsudans
Summary: The Holy Grail War. A war that involved Masters contracting with Servants to fight until total victory. The victors would then attain the legendary Holy Grail, an all powerful object that would grant one wish to each for the winners.However, there are those that may threaten the Grail. Those who would attain it through deceit. The only way the Grail can defend itself is by appointing a Ruler, a type of Servant that only participates in the war to ensure the war’s validity and order.Crossposted from Tumblr under the same username.





	1. The Beginning of a New War

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo welcome to this fic. I got this idea from playing too much Fate Grand Order. Hope you all enjoy. This work only loosely uses Fate mechanics as the focus is on KaiShin. There is a prequel to this fic, however it should be read AFTER completing this.

Ruler sat on a ledge at the top of the Ekoda Clocktower to oversee the city. He felt a sharp pain go down his chest as the last Servant was summoned. With that, all seven Servants were summoned and the Holy Grail War would begin. Ruler sighed as he began to think of the additional headaches the Grail graced upon him. He didn’t need to remove his clothing to see the new set of command seals that covered his body.

“Why was I assigned here of all places?” groaned Ruler, “Why couldn’t this Grail War be in Fuyuki or something?” Ruler was known to be unlucky when assigned to Holy Grail Wars.

“Well then that wouldn’t be fun now would it, Ruler?” said an unknown voice. “I’m glad the Grail chose you.”  

Ruler whipped his head to the left and narrowed his eyes. Ruler made sure his presence was masked, but it seems someone saw through his illusion.

“Who’s there? Show yourself Servant. You can’t hide from a Ruler.”

“Aw did I scare you? Or did you really not notice me?” Winds gathered around the space to the left of Ruler and revealed a young man in a white suit complete with a white top hat and monocle over his right eye. Ruler’s gaze quickly changed from suspicion to surprise at the man beside him.

“Caster?! Impossible! You’re in this round? I wasn’t informed of this.” said Ruler.

Caster pouted at the cold reception from Ruler. “Gee it sounds like you don’t want to see me. That’s cold.”

Ruler looked embarrassed. “No it’s not that. I was just really surprised the Throne chose you as a Servant for this war.”

“Even the Throne knows how great of a hero I am! Every Master would die for a Servant as great as me!” Caster bragged.

Ruler made a mental note to find out which poor sap was Caster’s Master. Speaking of Masters…wait a minute. “Shouldn’t you be acquainting yourself with your new Master right now instead of bothering me?”

Caster smirked. “Don’t worry about my prick of a Master. As soon as he summoned me, he began giving me a lecture about rules and etiquette and other boring stuff. I ditched his sorry hide after promising to return later.” Seeing the opportunity, Caster sat down and scooted closer to Ruler. Caster put his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Leaning in, Caster whispered, “Besides, the first thing I sensed was you, so I knew I had to see you.”

Ruler frowned as his cheeks turned red. He smacked Caster in the stomach, but the other man was used to the treatment. Ruler looked pointedly away at a different direction from Caster.

“You know I’m supposed to be neutral Caster. If you’re planning on using flattery to get—”

“Oi oi what’s with this Caster business Shinichi? You don’t have to be formal with me.”

Ruler glared at his companion. Caster was never one to strictly abide by the rules.

“Don’t say my True Name out loud Kaito!” Caster—Kaito smiled.

“Hey you just said my name. Now we’re even.”  

Shinichi smacked Kaito in the stomach again.

“Ow. I haven’t seen you in so long and this is how you treat me? How cruel Shinichi. Although I’ll take hits to the stomach rather than those crazy kicks of yours.”  

Okay so Shinichi felt a little bad after that. Seeing as the last time he saw Kaito was…

Shinichi shook his head and turned back to Kaito. “Fine. You can say my True Name, but only when it’s the two of us.”

“Well I was going to anyways but thanks for the permission.”

After that the two sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Both of them knew the current peace would not last once the Grail War officially starts.

After a while, Kaito finally brought up the question in the back of mind.

“So Shinichi, why does there need to be a Ruler here? Is there something wrong with the Grail or the Throne?” Kaito knew that only exceptional Grail Wars required Rulers. If a Ruler was present, then that means trouble.

Shinichi frowned and crossed his arms. “I just said I was neutral and you’re going to ask me that? That’s classified.”

“Hey I’m all for a fair war, so if there’s anything I could do to help out the Ruler, then I will.” said Kaito. He put his hands up in a comical fisticuffs pose. “I wouldn’t want any cheaters after my Grail.” Kaito punched the air, hitting imaginary things.

Shinichi snorted. “‘Your’ Grail? Don’t you have six other Servants to defeat before you can claim that?”

“Oh? You don’t think I’ll win? I thought for sure you would be my biggest fan.” Shinichi rolled his eyes as Kaito stood up and stretched his legs.

Shinichi also stood up and dusted off his pants. Clocktower ledges were a terrible place to sit. Shinichi turned to Kaito with a small grin. “I don’t think a Caster has won a Grail war in a while. The odds are slightly stacked against you.”

Kaito smirked.“Oh dear Ruler, just you wait. I’ll defeat the other Servants with my own brand of magic. Saber and Rider better watch out.”

With a flick of the magician’s hand, a red rose appeared. “For you.”

Shinichi accepted the rose and held it to his nose to memorize the fragrance. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always have roses for you.” Kaito said with a gentle smile. The Caster then felt a sudden shock going down his spine. Great. “I’m sorry to cut our wonderful reunion short, but I have an irate Master to deal with. I’ll see you soon my dear detective.” Kaito started focusing on his teleportation spell as Shinichi smirked.

“Don’t stress your Master out too much you stupid magician.”

Kaito grinned. “No promises.” He blew a kiss to Ruler.

With that, a dazzling light enveloped the magician and only Shinichi was left at the ledge of the clocktower. The feeling of loneliness began seeping in as Shinichi held onto the rose. As a Ruler, he should really be ignoring these feelings to focus on his real duty.

Remembering the real reason he was in Ekoda, Shinichi plotted his next course of action. His first step was determining why he was summoned in the first place. Why the Grail thought it needed a Ruler to guide this particular war.

Shinichi began his descent down the clock tower. As Shinichi walked down several flights of stairs, he thought about the conversation he had with Kaito just a few moments ago. Seeing the magician so soon was a surprise, but he would have never traded the opportunity for anything.

“You better not lose Kaito.”


	2. Caster and his Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where we introduce Caster's poor Master

After the wonderful pseudo-date with Ruler, Caster appeared in the middle of his Master’s study. The lights were off signaling to the magician that the house’s denizens were hopefully asleep.

The sound of a click from the room’s standing lamp alerted Caster to the room’s other occupant.

Damn it.

The lamp illuminated the face of a blonde man with brown eyes that were currently glaring at Caster. The man was frowning and glanced down at a golden pocket watch he held in his hand.

“You are exactly one minute and forty-two seconds late to the curfew I set for you.”

“Did you seriously time how late I was?”

The Master sighed and rubbed his temples.

“If I knew being a Master would be this troublesome, I would’ve never wished to be one.”

Caster walked up to his Master and put his arms around the other’s shoulders.

“Aw don’t be like that Master. We’re going to have a lot of fun!” Caster’s Master shook off Caster’s arm and took a few steps back.

“Don’t get too familiar with me  _Servant_. And show me more respect as your Master.”

Caster grimaced. Why was he stuck with an ass for a Master?

“Yeah sure whatever Master.” Caster was getting tired of this uptight attitude.

“This is exactly what I mean. This type of behavior is inexcusable. What kind of Servant just disappears four minutes after getting summoned?”

Caster was slowly bracing himself for a lecture until the door to the study opened and a grey haired woman stepped in.

“Young Master, will your Servant be needing any meals tonight? Also, welcome to our humble home Servant.” The elderly woman bowed towards Caster. “Please work together with the young Master towards victory in the war.”

Caster was surprised at the woman’s kind gesture and felt a little touched at the thought. At least this temporary home had one nice person.

“No need for that baaya,” replied the Master, “Servants like him don’t deserve your cooking.”

“Hey I resent that thought,” said Caster, “Just because I’m a Servant doesn’t mean I don’t get hungry. I need to keep up my strength if we’re going to win.”

His Master scoffed. Caster began to feel annoyed and was about to retort until the caretaker spoke up.

“Young Master, you should treat your guests with respect.” She turned back to Caster and bowed. “I’m sorry on behalf of my young Master. Please excuse his rude behavior.”

The young Master’s face turned bright red as Caster walked forward and took the caretaker’s hand into his.

“Don’t worry about little old me,” Caster laid a kiss on the back of the woman’s hand, “I can easily handle this kind of attitude.” The caretaker blushed as Caster let go of her hand. He then turned to his Master who still seemed embarrassed and angry.

“Yo Master where’s my room at? I want to get settled before we get down to business.” Maybe take a nap or yeah probably take a nap. Caster yawned and stretched. Getting summoned out of nowhere takes a lot out of a person. Dealing with jerks was also exhausting.

The Master sighed and relented. “I suppose we can all use a rest. Baaya, can you please take him to a guest room?”

Baaya nodded and gestured to Caster to follow to her. Caster turned towards his Master and flashed him a wave.

“See ya later Master.”

“Saguru Hakuba.”

Caster stopped and looked back.

“What was that?”

“Saguru Hakuba.” repeated the Master, “It’s my name. You left in such a hurry I didn’t even get to introduce myself.”

Oops. Maybe that’s why Master was so mad. Okay so this was sort of his fault. Sort of.

“Oh sorry did that hurt your feelings Master? I’ll make sure to pay more attention to you next time.” Caster hid his smirk behind a gloved hand. He then shot Hakuba another wave. “Alright then, see ya later Haku-chan!”

The door closed behind the two before Hakuba could retort. Hakuba could feel the creeping of a headache forming as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What kind of Servant did I end up with?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great one don’t worry.
> 
> Also, Caster and Master rhyme. Caster’s Master hehe
> 
> Next chapter is plot with Ruler. Uh oh. It’s mostly written and just needs to undergo revision.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think or if you have any questions!


	3. Ruler's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Ruler tries to do his job

In the middle of the night, Shinichi suddenly awakened as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. **  
**

“Shit.”

Standing up from the shoddy hotel bed, he wobbled towards the bathroom clutching his chest with his hand. After flicking on the lights, Shinichi unbuttoned his shirt and stared at the mirror. The command seal on his upper left shoulder was fading away.

“Lancer’s command seal has disappeared. That’s the third one this week,” muttered Shinichi. He looked at the remaining seals. The seals for Saber, Assassin, Berserker, and Caster were still there.

“At least Kaito is still here,” Shinichi said as he thoughtfully rubbed the seal located right over his heart.

The Ekoda Holy Grail War was barely a week in and almost half of its contestants were eliminated. Shinichi had only presided over a couple of Grail wars, but this war was by far the most fast-paced. At the rate it was going, the war would end soon. Which technically wasn’t a problem.

The real problem was that the Masters of the defeated Servants were found dead at crime scenes that were obviously the sites of Servant battles. Both deaths were labelled as unknown causes. One way to defeat a Servant was to kill their Master, but two of the same case? This was likely not a coincidence. 

Yesterday, Shinichi broke into the morgue of the hospital the two Masters were being held in and examined the bodies. No external damage was visible. The autopsy report Shinichi stole from the pathology department’s records room showed that the two bodies were perfectly normal on the inside. The pathologist was unable to determine which organ (if any) failed.

Shinichi believed that his mission might be related to looking into the cause of deaths for these Masters and Servants. 

If there was a ruthless Servant that was going after the Grail, then Caster and his Master would be on the list of targets. 

Shinichi was definitely not biased towards Caster.

 _Definitely_  not.

After splashing some water on his face, Shinichi turned off the bathroom lights and returned to the bed. Servants didn’t need to sleep but Shinichi valued every minute of it. Tomorrow he would investigate into Lancer’s Master and see if there was any correlation to the other two. 

* * *

Shinichi’s investigation for Lancer’s Master led him to a harbor not far from the dreary hotel he stayed at. Surveying the area, he noticed several scratches on freight boxes.

“Obviously the signs of a struggle,” said Shinichi to nobody in particular. He closely examined the scratch marks. Wide and uneven. Near some of the scratches were small, dried bloodstains. The sources of the blood were still unknown.

“It’s possible these scratches could be due to a Lancer’s weapon,” concluded Shinichi. He walked towards the end of the pier and found more jagged scratches across the pier’s edge.

Shinichi held his chin between his fingers. His brows were furrowed in concentration.

“Lancers are usually more coordinated in their strikes…so why are there so many scratches?”

Shinichi closed his eyes and tried to visualize how the battle took place. What could have happened here?

“Unless…the Lancer didn’t know where their opponent was?”

“Bingo.”

The sounds of clapping were heard from behind Shinichi. Shinichi abruptly opened his eyes and turned around. In front of him was a middle-aged woman in a biker suit with blonde, curly hair. Her eyes were at half-lid, giving her a seductive aura.

“Hello Ruler,” said the woman, “it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. He was too focused on investigating to realize that another had joined him. He was losing his edge. Maybe he was sort of bad at noticing others.

“Judging from the seals on your hand, I can tell you’re a Master,” said Shinichi, “so where’s your Servant? Is it Saber? Berserker?”

The woman brushed her blonde hair over er shoulder and gave a secretive smile to Shinichi. “You don’t have to worry about my Servant. However I do have a proposition for you Ruler: form an alliance with my Servant.”

This woman gave Shinichi chills. He didn’t really want to hear what she had to say. He would much rather leave…darn his obligations.

“As a Ruler, I am not allowed to interfere unless the Grail deems it so.” said Shinchi, “You can save your proposition for a different Servant.”

The woman sighed. She reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette.

“Rude child aren’t you? Just like the others. Fine then. Go ahead and do the honors Assassin.”

As the woman lit her cigarette, Shinichi’s world turned dark.

What the hell? Something was covering his eyes? It felt like a simple blindfold…

Shinichi touched his face and felt nothing covering his eyes.

Shit. They knew about his Ruler skill.

Shinichi heard something behind him. Light footsteps. (A female then?) A cold voice whispered into his ear. “Goodbye Ruler. Just so you know, you were never welcome to join us.” (Male)

A piercing pain erupted on the top of Shinichi’s head. His knee buckled and he collapsed onto the rough surface of the pier. Shinichi felt something go down the sides of his head. He wanted to move but he feared that Assasin would realize he was still alive.

“Well done Assassin,” said the woman, “hurry up and let’s get out of here. The Grail’s watchdog is dead. It’ll soon be in our reach.”

Shinichi felt the pier’s wooden boards sink next to him.  _Shit he’s right next to me._

“Just a moment. I have my final present for the Ruler. For extra insurance.”

Shinichi’s mouth was forced open and a foreign object was placed on his tongue. The crackling of a plastic bottle was the next thing Shinichi heard before water entered his mouth. Whatever was placed in his mouth was now going down his throat.

“Alright I’m done here. Let’s go Master.”

As the two walked down the pier, Shinichi began to feel a burning sensation in his stomach.

“Fuck…is this poison?” 

Shinichi attempted to make himself vomit, but none of the methods worked. His head was throbbing and his insides felt like they were on fire. Not good.

Shinichi put a hand to his pulsing forehead and screamed out in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi’s Ruler Skills (Both borrowed from Jeanne D’ Arc in Fate/Apocrypha)
> 
> True Name Discernment: He learns a Servant’s True Name, skills, and strengths. Only works with direct encounters with the Servant. 
> 
> God’s Resolution: Gets a command seal for each Servant  
> Shinichi talking to himself is explained in a different story. The prequel to this. 
> 
> I actually had to take out my physio notes to find where the motor cortex.


	4. Ruler Overthinks and Gets Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Ruler continues to suffer until he doesn't.

Amidst the pain, Shinichi clenched his chest. The burning sensation was intensifying by the second. Even breathing was beginning to get hard. Shinichi was slowly regretting accepting this mission from the Grail.

_What kind of Ruler falls for a sneak attack like that?_

_Did they actually know about my Ruler skills? Even if I did meet this Assassin before, memories of previous wars should be erased…especially something as important as other opponents’ skills._

Dozens more questions were running through Shinichi’s head until he felt a shudder run throughout his body.

First thing he should have thought about was how to get out of this predicament. Shinichi weighed out his options.  

_Can I get out of this alive? Am I going to die here? Are they going after Caster next?_

Shinichi didn’t want to die without seeing Kaito again.

_Kaito!_

Shinichi closed his eyes and focused on the one thought alone.

Using the last of his strength, Shinichi whispered out, “Caster…by my command spell, I order you: come here.”

Shinichi’s chest started to feel a familiar shock as the command seal over his heart glowed red and faded away. Shinichi hoped Kaito would show up before he lost consciousness.

Barely three seconds later, the sound of a heavy weight dropped onto the pier.

“Hey Shinichi! Heard your summon! How’s it—S-Shinichi? What’s happening? Who did this?”

Shinichi felt warm hands gently prod at the injury he received on the back of his head.

“Shit this looks really bad Shinichi. Why didn’t you call me sooner? Don’t worry I have you now. Oh fuck that’s blood on my gloves. Hey Shinichi! Talk to me! HEY!”

Shinichi barely heard him as he finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_How could did this happen?_

Kaito held on tightly to the unconscious Shinichi as he teleported to his guest room in the Hakuba mansion. Once in the room he gently laid Shinichi on the bed. 

_Who did this to you Shinichi?_

The door behind Kaito opened and Hakuba walked in.

“Hello Caster how are—who is that on your bed? Do you have a guest over?” Hakuba squinted at the man on his Servant’s bed. “Is that blood on my sheets?”

“Thanks for knocking. Can you just please leave us alone?” Kaito didn’t really want to deal with his Master right now especially since Shinichi was currently in agonizing pain.

Speaking of Shinichi, he was currently holding his chest. Shinichi’s eyes were tightly shut and his forehead had a sheen of sweat. Shinichi let out small whimpers of pain and made Kaito even more worried.

Hakuba moved closer and put a hand to Shinichi’s forehead. “He’s absolutely burning up. What kind of fever is this? Where is the blood from?”

Kaito removed his gloves and also put his hand over Shinichi’s forehead.

_Shit. I thought it was just the head injury._

Hakuba turned around and ran towards the door. “Hold on, I’ll grab some towels.”

“Thank you Hakuba.”

Hakuba’s eyes would’ve bulged out at the sound of his actual name if not for the severity of the situation. He quickly left the room in search of towels and water.

Kaito turned around and took off his coat and remaining glove. Rolling up his sleeves, Kaito began going through all the magic spells he could remember. He knew he didn’t have a lot of time, so he just started off using the strongest curative magic he knew. He placed his hands over Shinichi’s body and a bright blue light emitted from his palms. 

_Shit this is bad bad bad._

Kaito felt his magic was barely doing a dent to whatever the hell was killing Shinichi.

There was no way he could give up on Shinichi.

But…what else could he do?

Why wasn’t he strong enough?

Hakuba returned holding a pitcher of water and several towels.

“How is he? Should I call the paramedics?” asked Hakuba, out of breath. He looked over and saw that the man was still in the same shape.

Kaito felt his magic being repelled by whatever was ailing Shinichi.

“Not really good.” replied Kaito, “Whatever this…thing is, it’s pretty much eating him alive. This is the work of another Servant. I doubt any hospital has a cure for this.”

Hakuba held a solemn face. If Caster just actually admitted what he thinks then…

“Are you saying this is beyond your scope of magic expertise?” asked Hakuba. He only ever saw Caster using illusion magic, so watching him attempt to use healing magic was foreign.

“I never said that,” said Kaito, “It’s just maybe this…” Kaito hesitated over his words before just staying silent. Kaito refused to give up. However…it didn’t look like he had much of a choice.

“I can’t keep this up forever…but I don’t have anything else at my disposal.”

The tone in Caster’s voice was despondent. Hakuba did not like that.

Hakuba looked at the man on his Servant’s bed. It didn’t look like the man was going to last much longer. The man was taking shorter breaths and had a very pale complexion. Hakuba has been through enough investigations to guess where this man was headed.

Hakuba then came to a decision.

“Is this person important to you Caster?”

“More than anything.” No hesitation in Caster’s voice.

At that bold statement, Hakuba relented. He hoped he wouldn’t regret this later.

“I give you permission to use your Noble Phantasm Caster.”

Kaito turned his head to Hakuba with widened eyes.

“A-are you serious? You sure? Really sure?” Kaito knew he explained the limits of his Noble Phantasm to Hakuba.

Hakuba nodded, “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. Half of the conditions are met. Also, I refuse to do nothing and let someone die in front me.”

There was a brief pause as Kaito stopped using his curative spell. Hakuba then noticed numerous small sparkles appearing around the room.

Kaito smiled. “Thank you. I guess you’re not that bad of a Master after all.”

“Just shut up and use it.”

“Grab a seat. You won’t want to miss this.” Hakuba watched as Kaito raised his hands above his head. A white light was emitted from both of Kaito’s palms.

“Now Master, watch as I make the impossible possible!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief explanation of Fate Mechanics seen in the chapter:
> 
> Command Spells are kinda what they sound like. They’re an absolute order. Shinichi has one for each Servant unless the Servant is gone. 
> 
> Noble Phantasms are pretty much a Servant’s super special move (Hi-Ougi?)
> 
> As a Caster, Kaito mainly uses illusion and offensive magic. He doesn’t excel with healing. It was impossible for Kaito to heal Shinichi. It would’ve been Bad End if Hakuba was not there.
> 
> Also I really like Hakuba as a character. Even if I made him a heartless ass in Chapter 2. Hakuba has barely known Kaito for a week but he let him use one of his NPs on a stranger. Some may say that’s OOC but I don’t think so.
> 
> Kaito’s Noble Phantasm
> 
> Kaito’s NP is a miracle.  
> He can only use it twice.  
> Whatever he’s doing needs to be impossible.  
> Affects those in direct contact.  
> The Difficulty of the miracle will be proportional to how drained the Master will be afterwards. (We’ll see that soon enough)


	5. The Interview with Caster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Caster and his Master continue to bond

After the light show from Caster’s Noble Phantasm subsided, Hakuba all but collapsed in the chair he perfectly placed behind them. **  
**

“That…” said Hakuba gasping heavily, “was not what I expected at all.” His entire body felt like it was burning and Hakuba just wanted to die at that moment.

“I warned you beforehand.” Caster shrugged. “At least we weren’t reviving the dead or something.  _You_  might’ve been dead.”

Hakuba continued to catch his breath. The after effects of supplying the energy to Caster’s Noble Phantasm were terrifying indeed. Hakuba felt like he had just ran three marathons in a row. Hakuba eyed at Caster who was brushing Ruler’s stray hairs out of his face. Ruler was fast asleep and no longer looked like he was suffering.

“Wait…why aren’t you tired?”

Caster smirked. “My Noble Phantasm is dependent on you…for the most part Also, I knew you could handle the entire thing so I chose not to exert myself.”

Hakuba took three seconds to fully understand Caster’s explanation.

“So are you saying,” said Hakuba slowly, “you could’ve used some of your own energy instead of using mine the entire time?”

“Yup.” Caster winked.

Hakuba growled. “Damn you Caster.”

“Aw Master you’re so sweet.” Caster just loved to mess with his Master.

* * *

A few days passed and Ruler was still under a deep slumber. Caster was starting to get a worried. His Noble Phantasm clearly worked, but why hasn’t Ruler woken up?

Yesterday evening gave both Caster and his Master a fright. The two were checking up on Ruler after dinner when suddenly Ruler began convulsing. Caster went to Ruler’s side as Ruler let out muffled groans of pain. As Ruler’s groans subsided, Caster noticed that there was a red glow coming off the man’s chest. After that fiasco, Caster kept heavy surveillance on Ruler.

Caster brought a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. He took Ruler’s hand into his own and placed a kiss on the palm.

“Please hurry and wake up Shinichi.”

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Caster’s door. Without waiting for a response, the door opened to reveal Hakuba.

“So how’s the patient Caster?”

Caster turned around to watch his Master walk inside the room. The Master must’ve recently returned home from cram school.

“Same old same old. Nothing has changed. Sleeping Beauty over here just doesn’t feel like waking up.”

“I see.” Hakuba noticed Caster’s occupied hand and turned slightly red. Hakuba refrained from asking his Servant too many questions, but something was clearly going on between the Servant and the man on the bed.

“Just curious, and you don’t have to answer, but do you…do you have relations with this man? Or are you two related?” The two did look quite similar after all…but Hakuba didn’t want to make any assumptions.

Caster looked up at Hakuba for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

“O-oh my gosh your face right now is priceless Master! Are you embarrassed?” teased Caster. “No wait. Oh my…are you jealous? Oh my god I need a camera.”

“I swear Caster I want to strangle you.” Hakuba should’ve known his Servant wouldn’t give him a serious answer.

Caster snickered. “Oooh kinky…I don’t think I’m into that. Especially with you. Sorry Master.”

“Caster I hate you so much.”

“Well if you really want to know…I have ‘relations’ with him.”

Hakuba paused.

“…So was that a joke too or are you serious?”

Caster pouted. “So you don’t believe me? He’s my one and only. I won’t lie about that.”

“I see. If I may ask, who is he?” Hakuba deserved to at least know the name of the stranger who’s been staying in his guest room.

“Oh have I never mentioned his name? He’s Kudo Shinichi, a Ruler class Servant.” Caster explained. “A Ruler doesn’t have a Master. I guess the closest thing to his Master would be the Holy Grail itself.”

“Ruler class…So the Grail is his Master? How strange.” Hakuba didn’t even assume that the man was as powerful as Caster just described.

“Yep. Ruler has the duty to protect the Grail,” said Caster, “but from what…I’m not sure. Ruler is neutral, so he didn’t want to tell me anything about his mission.”

“A mission? What could it have been?” Hakuba mused.

“Ugh I offered to help him out! He didn’t accept.” Caster said. If Caster was with Ruler, then maybe Ruler would’ve been fine.

“You would do anything to leave my presence Caster.”

“Hmmm…”

“I’m not allowing you to leave me to frolic around with Ruler.”

“I was kidding! Really! You’re not all that bad…I guess.” Caster was surprised that his Master knew what he was thinking about it.

There was one more thing that Hakuba wanted to know from Caster.

“So Caster I have one more question if that’s alright with you.”

Caster grinned. “Wow you’re really talkative today and so curious too. Alright then, shoot. I’m feeling generous today.” This was probably the most the pair has ever talked without Hakuba screaming and Caster running away laughing.

Hakuba sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t even bother, but all of his other questions led up to it. “How did you two meet? I didn’t realize Servants were so familiar with each other.”

Caster blinked in confusion not expecting that question. Then Hakuba saw something he thought he would never see: Caster losing his confident look and instead seeming embarrassed.

“Oh um. I’m uh…not really sure!” Caster was trying to avoid Hakuba’s pointed stare by focusing on Ruler’s face.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I’m serious. I don’t have a clue. Swear on my Master’s mum. I just know in my heart that I have to stay by Shinichi’s side.”

“You are surprisingly poetic Caster.” Hakuba was introduced to an entirely new side of Caster and couldn’t help but be amazed at his Servant’s devotion.

Hakuba glanced at the man on the bed.  _Ruler sure is a lucky man._

* * *

Shinichi felt like he was floating in a sea of cotton. He was having the best nap of his life. Why wake up when he could just stay here and sleep all day?

_Please hurry and wake up Shinichi._

There goes that voice again. Shinichi heard it all the time while he slept. For some reason, he felt like waking up whenever he heard it. But sleeping felt so nice though…

_He’s my one and only._

Shinichi subconsciously knew that he was the one being referred to. He also knew that he was making the voice sad by staying asleep.

Shinichi was falling back asleep until he heard the voice call out again.

_I have to stay by Shinichi’s side._

Shinichi knew that voice…there was only one person it could be. No point in keeping him waiting.

* * *

“What I find amazing is how you don’t remember how you met your…” Hakuba hesitated over the word, “ _friend_?” Hakuba didn’t really want to think about the relationship level of his Servant and the unconscious guy.

“Like I said, I don’t really remember how we met. I just remember some stuff like dates and hangouts. And I remember he really likes to read and solve puzzles and stuff. He’s really smart and snarky…” Caster was beginning to feel nostalgic all of a sudden.

“Oh thank goodness. I thought you were just attracted to a stranger you found off the streets.”

Nostalgic mood destroyed. Caster glared at his Master. “Ugh. It takes more than appearances to win me over. I have standards, Master.”

“Master?” A third voice rang out.

Caster and Hakuba, startled at the new sound, turned to the source.

Ruler was rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Caster’s. Caster’s eyes widened and assisted Ruler with sitting up.

“My head feels…fuzzy…what happened…?” asked Ruler, still groggy with sleep.

Caster handed Ruler a glass of water and then wrapped his arms gently around the yawning Ruler.

“Oh thank goodness you woke up Shinichi. To bring you up to speed…Well, you used a command seal to summon me and I found you all beat up. Then we healed you and you’ve been sleeping for a few days. Oh and that’s my Master.” Caster pointed at Hakuba. “He’s Hakuba. He’s sort of a jerk but he’s nice sometimes.”

“Huh…Master?”

“Yeah you were asking about my Master…right?”

Ruler’s droopy eyes instantly widened in recognition and almost spilled his water cup. Ruler remembered everything and realized his slip up.

“A-ah yes. Your Master. You mentioned him before.” Ruler scratched his head and leaned forward into a bow. “It’s nice to meet you Master of Caster. I’m Ruler.”

“It’s good to see you awake Ruler.” smiled Hakuba, “I’m Hakuba Saguru. I’m the Master that has to deal with…that.”

“Hey I’m right here. Literally right here.” Caster pouted.

“Yes that is quite unfortunate we know.” Hakuba said with a sarcastic tone.

Ruler stifled a laugh. “Kaito, I think I like your Master. He seems to know how to handle you.”

Caster tightened his grip around Ruler. “Not you too Shinichi. Everyone just teases me around here. I thought you’d be on my side.” Ruler laughed quietly.

Hakuba felt like he was third-wheeling at this point. Time to bail and leave the two alone.  “Well if you’ll excuse me, I have some minor business to take care of. Rest well Ruler. Good night to both of you.” With that he walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

“He’s a good Master.” said Shinichi, “I can tell.”

“Nah he’s an ass.” snorted Kaito, “He just hasn’t shown it yet.”

“I know a good Master when I see one Kaito.” Shinichi liked to think he was a good judge of character.

“Sure whatever you say. Now scoot.”

“What?” Shinichi’s eyebrows went up. “I-in here? No way!”

“Wrong idea. I wanna cuddle. Now.” Kaito gently pushed Shinichi to the side and laid down beside him. “I deserve some quality time with an awake Shinichi.”

“I guess that’s fine.”

“I was really worried you know.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Really worried.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only events that Caster doesn’t remember are how he met Ruler and their last meeting. He remembers mostly everything else. Explained later as well as in the prequel.
> 
> This chapter was full of cheesy moments I am so sorry. Next chapter is plot.


	6. Getting Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Ruler retracts his neutrality

The next morning, the two Servants and Master were sitting around the study. Ruler just finished his summary about his investigation and his encounter with Assassin and the other Master. The two others in the room were stunned into silence until Caster spoke up. **  
**

“So you think Assassin knows about your True Name Discernment ability and blinded you for that alone? There are plenty of other reasons he could’ve done that. I mean, he wouldn’t really be an Assassin if he was seen.”

“Yes that’s true, but if you want to get into an alliance with someone else, wouldn’t you want to properly introduce yourself? Or at least offer some sort of semblance of trust?” pointed out Ruler.

“Perhaps they just didn’t trust you enough to lay out their entire hand Ruler.” said Hakuba. Caster nodded in agreement.

“Even so. I just have a hunch that Assassin knows too much.” Ruler was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. “I’ve already asked permission from the Grail to investigate Assassin. For some reason, the Grail has no information on him. That alone should warrant an investigation.”

Caster frowned in confusion. “How does the Grail not even know who’s in the war…How do you talk to the Grail?”

Ruler shrugged. “It’s a Ruler thing. We don’t have casual conversations or anything like that. The Grail is all powerful, but it has limits. Why do you think I’m here?”

In his head, Hakuba was trying to piece together the conversation that just occurred. Ruler didn’t have much evidence that Assassin knew his abilities, but there was something he was sure of. Assassin’s actions could not go unpunished.

“Ruler, you have the support of me and Caster.” Hakuba declared.

If Caster was drinking something, he would have spit it out.

“What? Are you serious Hakuba?” Caster said incredulously. Out of the pair, Caster definitely thought Hakuba would have been the most skeptical.

“From what Ruler described, I believe Assassin is behind the mysterious deaths of the other Masters. If there is a murderer loose I have to pursue him. I would like to bring this Assassin to light and let law do its work.”

Ruler clasped his hands together.

“I told you he was a good Master.” Ruler said as he smiled at Caster.

“Damn detectives.” groaned Caster. He rubbed the bridge of his nose right under his monocle. “Always asking for trouble.”

“If it’s any consolation, you would’ve had to deal with Assassin at some point,” said Hakuba, “he’s after the Grail too correct?” Caster rubbed his head in frustration.

“Ughhh. I especially hate it when they’re right.” Caster stood up from his chair to sit on Ruler’s lap. “So what’s the first step Shinichi?”

Ruler promptly blushed and pushed Caster to the ground. “In front of your Master? Really Kaito? You’ll make him uncomfortable.” From the corner of his eye, he could see Hakuba was already tilting his head away from the two.

“Fine.” Caster pouted and returned to his chair.

Ruler cleared his throat.

“First things first, there are only three Servants left in the War. You, Assassin, and Saber. It seems Berserker was killed during my sleep.” Ruler noticed that the command seal for Berserker was missing while he showered that morning.

“Only three…” Both Hakuba and Caster felt a chill going through them. It was only a matter of time before Assassin was at their door.

Ruler noticed the drop in atmosphere and quickly hurried with his news. “Luckily for you guys, I believe we can form an alliance with Saber.” Both Caster and Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know they won’t kill us first?” asked Hakuba.

Ruler smirked. “Simple. He wouldn’t refuse me. We were friends before we became Heroic Spirits.”

It was a really good thing Caster wasn’t drinking anything or else he would’ve spit out some more.

“Whaaaaaat?!”

“He doesn’t even hide his presence well.” Ruler said annoyed, “I’m surprised he isn’t dead yet. If you want, I can introduce you guys to him. Unless you two think you can handle Assassin by yourselves.”

Hakuba and Caster sent each other a look. The two were silently communicating with each other. Ruler looked at the two. He knew they were a great pair no matter how much Caster denied.

Hakuba broke the silence. “It wouldn’t hurt to have another ally against Assassin.”

“If Shinichi trusts the guy, then I suppose it’s fine.” Caster said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

“Great! May I use your telephone Hakuba?” Ruler asked.

“You have his phone number are you kidding me?” Caster groaned.

Ruler sighed. “It’s because the Grail gave it to me for—”

“OKAY that’s bullshit. How does the Grail have a phone book?”

“Caster calm down. The Grail has access to a bunch of information. Which is why it’s weird the Grail doesn’t know anything about Assassin.” Ruler lectured. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make.” Ruler walked out of the room to find the telephone.

Caster turned to Hakuba. “Do you think he’s mad at me?”

“Doubt it. We should keep our guard up against Saber. We don’t really know if we can trust Ruler’s so-called friend.”

“Gotcha. If he ends up being an asshole I’ll blast him into next week.”

* * *

The next morning was the day that Saber and his Master would arrive to discuss the alliance. Caster and Hakuba were slightly apprehensive at the aspect of meeting another Servant. Other than Ruler, the pair have never gone face to face with another Master or Servant. (Being a Caster had its perks; it allowed him to set up a barrier so the two couldn’t be detected by other Servants.)

Caster was honestly reluctant to team up with a different Servant. But after Ruler’s encounter with Assassin…it would probably be better to have somebody watch his back. But what if Saber was a backstabber too? Caster was getting frustrated at all the different ways this alliance could go wrong.

While Caster was picking at a loose string on his glove, the doorbell rang. At the sound of the bell, Caster began feeling nervous as he sensed the other Servant approach the foyer.

“I’ll get the door!” yelled out Ruler. Caster heard the door opening and footsteps entering the home.

“Yooo Kudo long time no see!” said an accented voice (Caster recognized it as an Osakan accent).

“Hattori, it has been a while.” replied Ruler, “How have you been?”

“Fine fine.” said ‘Hattori’, “Where’s the other Servant?” As the voices came closer, Caster saw Saber and his Master walking alongside Ruler. Saber was a dark-skinned male with black hair while the Master was a black haired woman with light brown eyes.

When the two visitors entered the room, Hakuba and Caster stood up and bowed to their guests. As he was rising up, Hakuba instantly recognized the woman and turned red.

“A-Akako-san?” stammered Hakuba.

“Oh Hakuba-kun. You are a Master as well?” Akako said as she walked with her Servant. Caster noticed the awkwardness of his Master and decided to break the ice.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Caster and this is Hakuba my Master and the owner of the house I’m freeloading at.” Caster pointed at his Master who was now red because of embarrassment

“Is that seriously how you make a first impression Caster?” said Hakuba, already irritated at his Servant. Saber was trying to hide his laughter by holding a hand up to his face. Caster and his Master noticed this.

“Damn Kudo where did you find this guy? I like him already.” said Saber, still trying to hide his muffled laughter.

“Don’t worry about it.” said Ruler, “Would you two like to introduce yourselves now?”

Koizumi spoke first. “I am Koizumi Akako. I actually attend the same school as Hakuba-kun. We are in the same class. My Servant is Saber.”

“Right right.” nodded Saber, “Well as you guessed, I’m Saber and this is my Master Koizumi Akako. Fun fact: she’s a witch. She brews potions and has rituals and shit.” He held a stupid grin as his Master slapped Saber on the arm. Saber cradled his arm and Caster felt sort of bad for him.

“Do not go around telling strangers that Saber you idiot! It is confidential.”

Hakuba, Caster, and even Ruler looked dumbfounded at Saber’s introduction.

“That’s uh really cool. Maybe she can teach Hakuba some spells or something.” Caster looked at Hakuba who was still staring at Koizumi and blushing. Huh weird.

“O-oh that…would be nice.”

Ruler was confused at Hakuba’s stuttering, then instantly came to a realization. “Oh god is he…?”

Caster put a hand over Ruler’s mouth. “Don’t ruin this Shinichi. This is priceless.”

Hakuba glared at the two and then cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Now that we are…properly acquainted, let’s get started and discuss the alliance. Ruler, would you tell Saber about the events with Assassin?”

Ruler nodded. Now was the time to get serious.

* * *

Ruler told Saber and his Master about his investigation and how it led up to an accidental confrontation with Assassin. Saber’s previous grin turned into a displeased frown and eventually into an angry snarl.

“What the hell man. No one sneaks up on my friend like that.” growled Saber. His hands were clenched into a fist as if he was about to punch somebody. His Master seemed calmer but had a tense look.

“Why would they go through the extra effort to kill all of those innocent Masters?” Koizumi’s eyes were downcast from the news.

“This is why we can use your help against Assassin. Get revenge as well as get rid of an asshole.” said Caster.

“Ignoring the foul language,” Ruler said while briefly looking at Caster before returning to the pair, “Your help would be appreciated Hattori. You may refuse but—”

“Well shit, I’m in. C’mon Akako let’s kick some ass.”

Koizumi nodded in agreement. “I agree. This Servant is dangerous. It would be best to get rid of him together.”

Ruler smiled at Saber’s reply. “Thanks Hattori. And to you too Koizumi-san.”

Caster turned to Hakuba to whisper: “Well that was easy.” Hakuba could only nod. He did not expect Saber and his Master to be so…different. Hakuba expected a more uptight pair much like himself to be honest. Well at least they had an alliance now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I made Heiji Saber. He was planned to be Saber from the beginning (for this war at least)
> 
> In this universe, DC took place before MK. So that’s why Akako is the Master. I originally wanted Kazuha. If Kazuha was Saber’s Master then I would have to make up some space-time continuum BS. Therefore, DC characters are from the past while MK are present. 
> 
> There was originally an omake at the end of this chapter but i think i'll make it its own chapter here on Ao3
> 
> Next chapter is less plot and more chat. Probably not as long as this one.


	7. OMAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small snippet that takes place right after CH 6

After eating some delicious snacks that Hakuba’s caretaker made for them, Kaito decided to speak up about one thing that was bothering him. “So uh, Saber. Before we move on any further…how do you know Shinichi?”

Heiji let out a hearty laugh. “Damn Kudo how come you’ve never mentioned me before? I thought we were best pals man!”

Shinichi looked slightly embarrassed. Damn Hattori. “You just never came up okay? I met Hattori from before we were Heroic Spirits. We were both detectives.”

“I was way better than Kudo.” smirked Heiji.

Shinichi snorted. “Shut up Hattori. Who was the one who jumped the gun on his early cases and almost sent innocents to jail?” That’ll show him.

“Shut up Kudo. Those weren’t my best cases.” Heiji rolled his eyes. “Anyways, Kudo’s my best pal. He was even my best man at my wedding.”

Kaito let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. “Phew. For a hot minute I thought I had competition for Shinichi.” Kaito blew a kiss to Shinichi as Shinichi face-palmed.

Hattori had a grossed out face. “Shit you thought I was into this Holmes geek? Nah you can have him Caster.”

Kaito giggled and reached over to grab Shinichi’s hand.

“Heh. Even if you did like him, I don’t like sharing. He’s mine.”

Shinichi groaned and Heiji gagged.


	8. Making a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that marks the beginning of the end

After a short break, the Masters and Servants were once again gathered in Hakuba’s study.  **  
**

The serious atmosphere returned as they all began to plot an attack on Assassin and his Master. The first part they all had to think about was how to actually lure out their foes. Everyone was focused and silent, except Caster, who was beginning to fidget in his seat. Caster was beginning to get uncomfortable with the tense silence and decided to say his idea first.

“I’ll be bait!” voiced Caster as he raised his hand. Several angry stares were pointed at his direction.

“That’s a terrible idea Caster.” said Hakuba, “Assassin would slit your throat as you show off.”

Caster frowned at his Master’s response. At least he was trying to contribute. “Hey. I’m actually being serious here. When Assassin does appear, I’ll just teleport out of the way and Saber can…stab him or something.”

“That’s a little risky,” said Ruler, “but you might just be onto something. Why don’t both Caster and Saber play as bait?” Caster and Saber looked surprised while Koizumi and Hakuba looked lost.

“Ruler you can’t be serious right now. They might both die.” said Hakuba. “Assassin can blind both of them just like he did to you. Then they would be sitting ducks.”

“What I’m thinking is that Caster and Saber are at least together in this scenario.” Ruler went into his thinking pose. “If they’re together, then they would at least have each other’s backs. I was alone and distracted when I was attacked. This time we’ll be expecting them.” 

“Ah, I see what you are saying Ruler,” mused Koizumi, “if there are two Servants…then Assassin will surely rise to the occasion and eliminate the last two Servants for the Grail. The perfect ruse.”

“I still think this is too dangerous,” argued Hakuba, “There must be an alternative…”

“So Hakuba, are you saying you don’t believe in us or something?” Caster asked his Master with a stern face. “We can’t just sit around and do nothing while Assassin is possibly trying to track us down and kill us.” Hakuba turned away as Caster huffed.

“Hakuba-kun, I think we should go with this plan.” Hakuba looked to see Koizumi staring at him.

“A-Akako-san? You too?”

“If we are there for our Servants, then they will surely be safe.”

“Well if you truly say so. Then fine. The two Servants will be bait.”

Ruler leaned towards Caster’s ear. “I can’t believe that’s all it took to convince him.”

“Told you he’s an idiot.”

Ruler cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Now that we have a plan, I should mention that Assassin and his Master think I’m dead,” said Ruler, “This should hopefully give us an advantage when we face them. They won’t see me coming.” He turned to Hakuba. “Don’t worry. The last thing I want is for either of them to get hurt, so I’ll do my best to protect them.”

“Aw Kudo you’re so sweet.” Hattori said with a cheeky grin. “I feel so secure in your manly arms.”

Caster grabbed Ruler’s arm. “If anybody’s in Shinichi’s arms—”

“Please shut up. Both of you. You know what I mean.” Ruler said with a glare at the other two Servants. Caster gave him a two finger salute and Saber smirked.

“Alright let’s focus on the plan.” said Ruler, “Where should this ambush take place? Any ideas or suggestions?” 

Caster raised his hand.

“Not at the clock tower Caster.“

Caster lowered his hand and muttered about how cool it would have been.

Saber raised his hand. “Well, Akako keeps complaining about how her school sucks, so let’s fight there. We’ll can mess up Assassin and the school.” suggested Saber. Everyone in the room gave Saber a deadpan look.

Koizumi pinched the bridge of her nose, “Did you really just say that you idiotic Saber?”

“Hey they did it in that anime I watched! You even watched it with me Master!” retorted Saber. Koizumi punched her Servant on the shoulder.

“That was an anime! This is serious! Lives are at stake.”

“I don’t really want to destroy a school Saber,” said Caster. 

“If possible, let’s minimize damage to public property. In fact, we should be far, far away from public property.” Ruler emphasized while glaring at Saber.

Hakuba sighed. “Your Master and I attend that school. Please don’t fight there.”

Saber rubbed his head. “It was just a suggestion. Alright then, how about the woods by my Master’s house? It’s pretty secluded there. No neighbors or anything.” There was a pause as everyone thought about the idea.

“…That’s actually a good idea Saber. Congratulations. You redeemed yourself.” said Ruler. Saber glared at Ruler.

“Shut up Kudo.”

Ruler rolled his eyes. “Is that alright with you Akako-san? There might be some damage to your nearby properties.”

Koizumi nodded. “It’s fine. How do you suppose we prevent civilians from interrupting?”

Caster raised his hand. “I can make a barrier! So don’t worry about normal humans entering the area.”

Hakuba looked surprised at his Servant’s proposal. “Wait, why didn’t I know you could that?”

“You never asked! Did you know there’s a barrier around our house? I put it there so we can’t be tracked by other Servants.” Caster didn’t feel like getting attacked in the middle of night.

“It seems your Servant has many surprises Hakuba-kun.” Koizumi said as she giggled into her hand. Hakuba blushed and groaned.

* * *

It was decided that they would all execute the plan tomorrow evening. With the plan finalized, everyone agreed to spend the rest of the day preparing and resting for the event. The two Masters were discussing their recent exams in the study while the Servants were in a Caster’s room catching up.

Kaito was sitting next to Shinichi on the bed while Hattori was sitting on a loveseat in front of them. To kill time, Kaito was currently interrogating Hattori about the Saber’s backstory with Shinichi.

“Me and Kudo? Yeah we go way back.” smirked Hattori, “Did you know we even fought against each other in a different Grail War?”

“Whoa!” exclaimed Kaito before pausing, “Wait a minute, I thought Rulers don’t participate?”

“Oh…Kudo wasn’t always a Ruler ya know,” said Hattori with a sly tone.

“Hattori. Shut up.” hissed Shinichi. Kaito noticed Shinichi’s secretiveness and pressed Hattori further.

“So what class was Shinichi in that Grail War?”

“Don’t remember.”

“Ack. How anticlimactic.” Shinichi let out a sigh of relief.

“Hattori doesn’t remember because the Throne of Heroes erases important memories of past Grail Wars to ensure fair fights in future wars.”

“Ohhhh right. So do you remember what class you were Shinichi?”

“I do. But my class was irrelevant. A Servant can be any type of class. In one war they could be a Lancer while in a different war they could be a Caster or even a Berserker. It’s randomly selected by the Throne.” explained Shinichi.

“Okay thanks for the long winded explanation, but that doesn’t answer my question. What class were you?” pressed Kaito. 

Hattori nodded in agreement. “Yeah Kudo remind us! I think I was a Rider or something last time we met.” Shinichi groaned at the constant questions.

“Like I said it doesn’t matter. I could’ve been anything. My class didn’t matter in the last war.”

“Ugh fine Shinichi,” Kaito would give up…for now. “So Hattori, who won the last war?”

Hattori frowned. “Couldn’t tell ya. I lost in the middle of the war, so I didn’t get to see who. Do you know Kudo?”

Shinichi shrugged. “I think it was a Saber.”

Kaito’s eyes gleamed in curiosity. “Wow a Saber! Who was it? King Arthur? Nero Claudius?”

Shinichi shook his head. “Not sure.” Kaito pouted and went back to looking disappointed.

“Aw that sucks. I wonder what they could have wished for.”

Shinichi stared at Kaito with wistful eyes before looking away.

“Probably something selfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops this chapter is short…
> 
> We’re nearing the finale folks. Just a couple more chapters.
> 
> There’s a reference to Cu Chulainn in there, did you see it? Also the two most popular Sabers were listed ahah
> 
> Next chapter puts the plan in motion!
> 
> Until next time.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter to end it all

Caster and Saber stood across from each other in the middle of the dense forest area by the Koizumi household. This part of the forest was the only place that Koizumi would allow them to duel since it was the furthest from any public property and her herb garden. The Masters decided beforehand that they would stay hidden in the foliage as their Servants “fought”.

As for the Servants, Caster was currently dodging sword attacks from Saber, who was making sure he would not accidentally strike Caster. The two have been sparring for around half an hour already. While the two Servants were faking their fight, Ruler was hiding in a nearby bush and scanning the area for any signs of Assassin and his Master. Caster made sure to mask Ruler’s presence before the battle started.

As the “fight” continued, Saber was beginning to get bored of constantly swinging his katana. “Yo Caster,” hissed Saber, “can you use some flashier magic or something? I don’t think they’re here yet.”

Caster huffed as he dodged another strike that almost hit his monocle. “Hey, I’m trying to conserve my energy over here. Why don’t you do something flashy? Put that big head of yours to use.” Saber’s face turned red and made his sword glow with energy.

“I hate you Caster.” Saber thrusted towards Caster’s left side and Caster barely dodged.

“What the hell man?! That was close.” Caster was lucky he was so agile or would have been impaled. Saber smirked evilly.

“Exactly.” Saber continued with his flurry of strikes. Caster dodged them with ease and rolled away to distance himself from Saber.

“Geez did I hurt your feelings with the head comment?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The two continued with their banter until Caster felt something strange. Caster felt a chill down his spine and paused his spell. He held up a hand towards Saber.

“Saber wait. I sense something weird…” Caster furrowed his brows in confusion and Saber halted his assault.

Saber raised an eyebrow and grinned. “What’s up Caster? Don’t tell me you’re tired already? We’ve barely hit each other.” Caster used a sensory spell on the area where the Masters were supposed to be hiding. The results of the spell were alarming to say the least.

“No, it’s not that…It’s just…what the hell is Hakuba doing asleep?” Saber’s jaw dropped.

“Huh you serious man? Why would your Master be sleeping at a time like this?” said Saber incredulously. Caster looked at the area where he knew his Master should be, but could not see him. Caster felt a tinge of worry for his Master but couldn’t complete another thought as he saw a glint of something metal in the foliage behind Saber.

“Saber behind you!” Saber’s playful grin vanished as a metal projectile soared out from nowhere. Saber quickly turned around and blocked the object with his sword. The projectile was deflected to the forest floor. Saber picked it up off the ground and examined it. It was a silver bullet.

“Holy shit that was close. Thanks Caster.”

“Save it. They’re here.” Caster’s gaze hardened towards the forest.

Caster and Saber stood back to back to survey the area and look for any signs of their mysterious shooter. As the two scanned the area, they saw a figure emerge from the forest. A blonde woman that currently had a gun to Koizumi’s head.

The woman spoke. “Drop your weapons or the girl gets a bullet to her head.”

Koizumi kept her calm demeanor. “I’m sorry Saber. She sneaked behind us.”

Saber reluctantly dropped his sword and Caster held his hands up. The woman smiled with a cruel look in her eyes.

“Good. Go ahead Assassin.”

The two Servants heard the rustling of leaves behind them. From the corners of their eyes, they saw the man that could only be Assassin walk out with a gun pointed towards them.  

“Caster. Saber. Pleasure to finally meet you.” Assassin’s voice was chilling and Caster immediately sensed the murderous aura around the other Servant.

“So you’re the bastard that got Ruler huh?” Saber was glaring daggers at Assassin and Caster noticed how Saber’s hand was twitching for the sword he was forced to relinquish. Assassin just smirked and shrugged.

“Ruler was in the way. Simple as that.”

Caster frowned at that remark. “How was he ‘in the way’? He didn’t even do anything.”

Assassin ignored Caster and continued to walk towards the pair with his gun focused on Saber’s head. Caster closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and plan for an attack. When Caster reopened his eyes, Assassin was only a few meters away from the two until he abruptly stopped. He then pointed the gun towards Caster instead.

“You. Who the hell are you?”

Caster pointed at himself. “Uh. I’m me. Caster. I thought we established that.”

Assassin looked displeased at Caster’s response. “No. Who are you really? Why don’t I have information on you?”

Caster and Saber were genuinely confused at Assassin’s statement.  

“Information?” Caster hesitated on asking any more in fear of getting shot.

“You aren’t listed in the Throne of Heroes. What kind of anomaly are you?”

“Hurry up and kill them Assassin. You’re wasting our time.” Assassin’s Master yelled out. Assassin looked annoyed.

“Shut up woman. I know that.” Assassin cocked his gun. “Goodbye.”

A cold voice came from behind Assassin. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

All Caster and Saber were able to see was the glowing tip of a rapier coming through Assassin’s shoulder. Blood splattered from the wound and almost stained Caster’s suit. Behind Assassin was Ruler holding a sword that Caster had never seen before.

Assassin tried to once again aim his gun at Caster. “H-how did…”

“Saber I command you, pick up your damn sword already.” Ruler said as he tightened his grip on his blade’s handle. His chest glowed red as the command seal was used. Ruler removed his sword from Assassin and jumped back.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Saber quickly picked up the handle of his blade and slashed Assassin. Turning around, he yelled out, “Akako, you can move too now!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Koizumi casted a minor paralysis spell on Assassin’s Master and used one hand to quickly pull on the Master’s hair and followed up with her other hand to deliver a blow to the neck. The Master dropped to the ground wheezing and clutching her throat. Koizumi swiftly confiscated the gun and pointed it at the Master.

“That was for Hakuba-kun.”

Caster quickly materialized chains to bind both Assassin and his Master. Ruler went up to Caster and started patting him for injuries.

“Are you alright Kaito? Did he hurt you?” Caster felt warm at the attention and smiled.

“He didn’t even touch me thanks to you. Saber hurt me more than he did.” Ruler wrapped his arms around Caster and Caster melted into the embrace. 

Saber snorted from the side. “Are you two really gonna do this here and now?”

Ruler briefly blushed and released Caster. Ruler pointed his blade down at Assassin, who was beginning to bleed out on the forest floor.

“Assassin, I command you: Confess your sins to the Grail.”

As the final command seal glowed on Ruler’s chest, Assassin coughed up blood trying to resist the command. Eventually Assassin relented. “…I stole information from the Throne to have an advantage over the others.”

Saber stomped down on Assassin’s back. “Fucking cheater. Where’s your honor at?”

Ruler put a hand to Saber’s shoulder. “He’ll get what he deserves don’t worry.” Ruler glared at Assassin, “As for you, the Grail has your sentence prepared. For stealing information from the Throne as well as unnecessarily murdering Masters,” Ruler motioned for everybody to step away from Assassin before announcing, “You have been sentenced to death. You will be erased from the Throne of Heroes.”

A pillar of light came from above and covered the area around Assassin. Assassin screamed in pain as he disintegrated into particles of light. Once the pillar dissolved, there was no trace of Assassin left.

Saber looked to the side where the Masters were. “How about the bastard’s Master Kudo?”

“She should be arrested. However, Holy Grail wars may not be a suitable excuse for the authorities.” Ruler thought to himself for a second. “Perhaps for attempted manslaughter. She attacked Hakuba and Koizumi. Plus she’s in possession of a firearm. If it isn’t registered she’ll be in more trouble.”

Assassin’s Master just laughed to herself.

“Shit, I shouldn’t have believed him. I should have known. Nothing good ever comes from these wars.”

“This is partly your fault for allowing your Servant to run amok,” said Ruler, “It’s time to face the consequences of your actions. Caster if you could?”

“Got it.” Caster used a sleep spell to make the Master unconscious. “We can turn her over to the cops later. Koizumi, how is Hakuba?”

Koizumi was currently attending to Hakuba, who was unconscious. His head was propped onto Koizumi’s lap as she assessed his damage. “He only received a blow to the back of his head. He should wake up soon.”

“Phew. Glad he’s not dead or anything. Don’t tell him I said that.” Koizumi snorted and continued using a minor healing spell on Hakuba’s head.

* * *

There was a peaceful silence in the forest as everyone was catching their breath and resting. Ruler didn’t want to ruin the calm atmosphere, but he knew he had to bring it up.

“Well there’s still one more thing to deal with.”

Caster raised an eyebrow. “What could that be Shinichi?”

“You two are the last Servants in the war. You and Saber are going to have to fight for the Grail now.”

Everyone paused.

Saber broke the silence with, “Oh shit that’s right.”

Koizumi put a hand to her forehead. “How could you forget something important like that Saber? Was it really not that obvious that our alliance would have to end?”

“Hey, I was just having so much fun with Caster that I forgot okay?” Saber put an arm around Caster’s shoulders. “Don’t worry buddy. I ain’t gonna fight you today. We can schedule it for next week or something. I’m feeling a bit worn out from today.”

Caster let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t in the mood to fight Saber either. “Yeah no problem.”

Ruler let out a small laugh. “It seems that my job here is done then.” At that moment, Ruler began to glow with an otherworldly light. He looked down and noticed that his hands were now see through. It seems the Grail was calling him back.

“Hm. It looks like my time is up.”

The others around Ruler were too shocked to speak as Ruler continued to glow brighter. Caster shrugged off Saber’s arm and ran towards Ruler. Caster grabbed Ruler’s arm and pulled him into his chest.

“Wait you can’t go now! We just beat the bad guy! Why can’t you stay a little longer?” Ruler looked at Caster with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Kaito. This is a part of a Ruler’s duties. I’m no longer needed here.” Ruler placed his hand gently on Caster’s cheek. “It was nice to spend time with you. Even if it was only for a little while.”

“Shinichi…when can I see you again?”

Ruler smiled. “Don’t worry. We will see each other again. I promise. You can even say it’s fate.”

Saber approached the two. “It was nice to see you again Kudo. Take care with your Ruler stuff.” Ruler nodded.

“Of course Hattori. I hope to see you soon as well.”

Caster tightened his grip on Ruler, who was beginning to quickly fade out of existence.

“Shinichi, I promise that I’ll see you soon.”

“I know Kaito. Take care.” With those final words, Ruler vanished into small light particles. Caster despondently looked at his now empty hands, trying to savor the warmth that Ruler left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is the epilogue :(
> 
> This one of the longest chapters because there was so much to cover ugh. 
> 
> Also, sorry Hakuba you were asleep the entire time lol. I wanted Koizumi to have the action.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey

Shinichi never knew how much time passed during his missions. Time wasn’t very accurate in whatever limbo the Throne of Heroes made him wait in. All he could do was wait until he was summoned again…whenever that was. **  
**

To pass time, Shinichi usually read books or played card games with the other Servants waiting around. However, Shinichi wasn’t in the mood to socialize so he decided to stay in the library. Shinichi had a book in front of him, but only flipped through a few pages until he eventually ignored it. Instead, Shinichi recalled the most recent war he took part in with Kaito and Hattori. Other than getting injured, it was one of the most favorite wars he participated in. He was able to spend so much time with Kaito…

Shinichi selfishly hoped that the next war would have Kaito as well. 

“Hmm what kind of class will Kaito be next time? Rider? Lancer? Please not Berserker.” Shinichi imagined Kaito in a caveman outfit complete with a wooden club. He stifled a laugh. “That would be awful.”

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out from behind Shinichi. “Hmm? What would be awful?”

Shinichi’s eyes widened in recognition. He trembled in excitement and turned towards the source of the voice. Shinichi saw what he hoped wasn’t another dream.

“K-Kaito?” Shinichi was in awe as he saw Kaito in his iconic white suit. Kaito had the biggest smile on his face.

“Hello Shinichi. I told you I’d see you again. I’m sorry if you had to wait long.” Kaito pulled out a red rose from nowhere and tucked it behind Shinichi’s ear. He then went forward to embrace Shinichi. Shinichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s middle and squeezed as hard as he could. They held onto each other, savoring and memorizing each other’s warmth and touch. The reunion was perfect and Shinichi broke the silence first.

“But how? How are you here Kaito?”

“Don’t you remember what I promised? I’m a magician! I can make anything happen.” Kaito laid his cheek onto Shinichi’s hair. “Besides, it’s pretty much what you did.”

Shinichi tensed up and froze in Kaito’s arms. Kaito noticed and released Shinichi, who was now facing away from Kaito.

Guilt evident in his eyes, Shinichi spoke quietly, “What do you mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” 

“H-how did you find out?” 

“I wished to stay by your side forever, so the Grail also made me a Ruler. It also allowed me to have my memories back from before. I remember everything now, including that day.”

Shinichi trembled, not from excitement, but from fear. He avoided Kaito’s stare.

“Then, shouldn’t you be angry with me? Shouldn’t you hate me?”

Kaito took both of Shinichi’s hands and held them. He put a kiss to both palms.

“I could never be mad at you Shinichi. I don’t blame you for anything.”

Shinichi looked up at Kaito, tears forming in his eyes. “But…what I wished for…wasn’t it selfish? I should have done more for you!”

Kaito placed a kiss on Shinichi’s forehead and then gently held Shinichi’s cheek to make sure they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Shinichi. That wish wasn’t selfish. I would’ve wished for the same thing if I was in your position. Don’t worry about it.”

“But—!”

Kaito silenced Shinichi with a kiss to the lips. Shinichi melted into Kaito’s warmth and returned the gesture. After a couple of seconds, the two separated.

“Like I said before,” Kaito said as he wiped away Shinichi’s tears, “I don’t blame you for anything. It’s all in the past. We’re together now. And it’s going to stay that way.”

“Why would you wish that? Shouldn’t you return home?” cried Shinichi, still in denial.

Kaito gave Shinichi his best smile. “Shinichi. You are home. I will never regret this wish. Staying by your side is what I’ve wanted for a long time.”

Shinichi’s face turned red and he tried to hide it in Kaito’s chest. Kaito felt his shirt getting damp and put a hand on Shinichi’s head for comfort. After cradling Shinichi in his arms, Kaito heard a muffled sob and thanks.

“Any time darling. Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done (〃ω〃) maximum fluff for the end. How embarrassing.
> 
> If you don’t understand the scene, reread Ch. 5 or see ya in the prequel! (which should be up now!!)
> 
> There will probably be side snippets pertaining to FSN AU, but they’ll be posted separately from the nine main chapters. 
> 
> Also, feel free to just ask me for any clarifications. The entire plot has already been written out, so if there’s anything unclear it’s my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it for now. This is mostly gonna be a drabble series with different chapters showing different events of the War. Let me know what you guys want to see or if you want to talk about this AU :)


End file.
